


the stars lean in a little closer

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Kid Fic, sort of a little bit whatever, val's wild and wreaks havoc wherever she goes and her mothers adore her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “YOU GUYS ARE GROSS AND I FEEL LEFT OUT.”or: trini comes home from a short business trip to C H A O S.(syke)





	the stars lean in a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> taikoturtle said: "63. ‘It’s not what it looks like.’"
> 
> listen.............i will always end up writing kid fic for every fucking ship i have, dont @ me
> 
> background on val gomez-hart even tho i may write an origin story for her-
> 
> picture this: trini and kim have been married for five or so years and start thinking about kids because theyre financially stable and own a house and shit. neither are super hype about pregnancy and both have always thought about adoption. they look into it. 
> 
> there is a little baby girl with these big brown eyes and these dark, dark curls and she was left at a fire station when she was a few days old and no one came back for her and trini and kim are IMMEDIATELY in love. cut to seven years later when she's a hellion that they still are just as in love
> 
> her uncles are terrible influences on her and she adores them
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“Kim—.”

“It’s not what it looks like.”

Trini narrows her eyes, drops her bag by the door.  “It looks like,” she says evenly, “you’re spoiling her dinner.”

Kim and Val look at each other, twin expressions of  _oh, shit, we’re totally caught._   “Uh,” Kim stammers, tossing a kitchen towel over the carton of ice cream.  “She wasn’t feeling well?”

Immediately, Val throws herself across her mother’s lap, groaning dramatically.  “It’s the end for me, Mamí,” she cries, covering her eyes with her arm.  “Napoleon was my last request.”

Trini bites back a snort.  “Neapolitan,” she corrects gently.  Which—big mistake. 

Her wife and daughter sense the same moment of weakness, act in tandem with their matching wide eyed puppy dog looks and pouts.  “It’s your favorite,” Kim sings, holding out her spoon.

For everything Val picked up from Kim, at the very least she got her great taste in ice cream flavors from Trini.  So.  There’s that.

“Ugh,” she grumbles, knowing she’s sunk.  “Move over, nerds.”

Val pops up, grinning.  “I’ll get another spoon,” she says, scrambling off the couch and taking off for the kitchen.  Before she gets very far, though, she spins on her heel, barrels back towards Trini.  “Welcome home!” her daughter yells on impact, throwing her arms around Trini’s waist in a hug that would have totally knocked her over if she weren’t, you know, a superhero.

She disappears into the kitchen, some banging noises following after a moment.  “She’s fine, yeah?” Trini wonders aloud, dropping onto the couch and into her wife’s waiting arms.  “Not about to fall and crack her head open?”

“Nah,” Kim sighs.  “We had a very long conversation last night about climbing onto things that aren’t meant for climbing on.”

“What did she climb on yesterday morning?”

Kim laughs, surges forward to kiss her wife’s temple.  “You’ll freak out if I told you.”

Yeah, because that helps.  “ _Kimberly,_ ” Trini warns.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Kim says instead of answering.  “We missed you.”

Trini smiles softly and leans into Kim’s embrace, tucking her face into the crook of her neck.  “I was gone for thirty six hours.”  She pauses, hums contentedly when Kim huffs an indignant sigh and ruffles the baby hairs at Trini’s hairline.  “I missed you guys too,” she adds.

She’s just about to get up and investigate what Val’s gotten up to that’s keeping her so quiet in the kitchen when, very close to their ears—“YOU GUYS ARE GROSS AND I FEEL LEFT OUT.”

Val launches herself over the back of the couch, divebombing between them and laughing maniacally.  She wiggles her way into a sitting position between her mothers before throwing herself across Trini’s lap and grinning up at her.  “I climbed onto the roof yesterday,” she brags, seven and wild and completely ignorant of the look of betrayal Kim shoots her.

“Of course you did, monster,” Trini grins.  “I’d expect nothing less.”

 

 

 


End file.
